Refinery Terminal Fire Company
Refinery Terminal Fire Company (RTFC) functions as a cooperative entirely owned by it's industrial membership. RTFC currently protects over 60 individual facilities owned by 13 different corporations. History RTFC, also known as “Fire Company,” was established in 1948, in the wake of the Texas City, Texas disaster, and today is the largest non-profit industrial firefighting group in the United States. The Fire Company’s goal was to provide fire department services to The Port of Corpus Christi and the related refining and petrochemical port industries. Manned Stations Port of Corpus Christi Authority - Corpus Christi Manned 1948 Apparatus Roster Firefighting barge (8000/15000) Lyondellbasell LP - Corpus Christi Manned 1995 A total of 21 fire professionals protect the plant and work RTFC’s standard 24-hour on/48-hour off, three platoon system. Each seven-person staff consists of one Captain, one Sr. Firefighter, and five Firefighters. Apparatus Roster :Sutphen Monarch Industrial pumper (3000/300/1000/1 – 8”, 2 – 4” monitors) (SN#HS-6219 ) Flint Hills Resources (Former Koch Petroleum Group LP) - Corpus Christi Manned 1997 East A total of 15 fire professionals protect this plant. Each shift consists of one Captain, one Sr. Firefighter, and three Firefighters. West West Refinery is staffed by a six person shift comprised of one Captain, one Sr. Firefighter, and four Firefighters. CITGO - Corpus Christi Manned 1988 A total of 15 fire professionals protect the plant. One Captain, one Senior Firefighter, and three Firefighters staff each of the three shifts. Apparatus Roster :R-1 - Ford F-550 / Ferrara light rescue (SN#H-4868) Lyondellbasell LP - Chocolate Bayou, Texas Manned 2001 - 2010 A total of 18 fire professionals and one Assistant Chief protected the plant. One Captain, one Senior Firefighter, and four Firefighters staffed each of the three shifts. The Plant ceased operations in the fall of 2010 due to the economic downturn. Flint Hills Resources - Port Arthur, TX Manned 2008 A total of 18 fire professionals and one Deputy Fire Chief protect the plant. One Captain, and five Firefighters staff each of the three shifts. Mississippi Power Company - Meridian, MS Manned 2013 A total of 15 fire professionals and one Division Chief protect the facility. One Captain and 4 Firefighters will staff each of the three shifts. RTFC MAIN STATION - 1001 McBride Lane, Corpus Christi Manned 2016 The Main Station staffs a crew to respond to its member companies in the South Texas area 24/7. It will also respond as requested to assist the City of Corpus Christi Fire Department. Apparatus Roster :Foam 1 - 2009 Ferrara Ignitor XD (3000 rear-mount/400/2000F/8” monitor) :Foam 2 - ? Sutphen / Custom Fire (3000/-/2000F/3000gpm monitor) :Foam 3 - 2017 Sutphen Monarch EFD Tandem (4000/400/2000/Deluge monitor) (SN#HS-5978 ) :Foam 4 - Spartan (1750/400/700) :Foam 5 Spartan (3000/500/2000) :Foam 6 - E-One (3000/500/2000) :Foam Tower 2 – American LaFrance (3000/-/800/85’ boom) :Foam Tower 3 - American LaFrance (3000/-/800/85’ boom) :Foam Tower 4 - ? Sutphen (SN#HS-6364) (under construction) :Foam Tender 1 -Freightliner elliptical tanker (350/-/4000) :Foam Tender 2 - Ferrara Ignitor (300F pump/4000F) (SN#H-4595 ) :Transport 1 - 5000g trailer tank :Transport 2 - 5000g trailer tank :Pump 1 - 3000gpm trailer mounted pump :2 x 3000gpm trailer mounted pump :Foam Gun 1 - “Big Foam Gun” (18”/14000gpm) :Brush 1 - International M2 / Ferrara (500PTO/750/50) (H-5884 ) :Command - ? LDV Specialty step van Unknown Asssignment :Ex-Foam 2 Ferrara Ignitor (3500/400/2000F) (SN#H-5326 ) RTFC TRAINING ACADEMY - 3920 Carbon Plant Road Corpus Christi The Training Academy is situated on approximately nine acres of land and is equipped with a variety of live fire, hazardous materials and rescue training props. Retired Apparatus :1990 Spartan/National Foam tanker :1980 International / Fire-X (CO2/DC) (Ex-TAU-2) :1977 Autocar Constructor/ Fire-Tec 1987 National Foam rehab (2000/1350F) (Ex-Foam 2) External Links RTFC Webpage Category:Industrial Fire Departments (Texas) Category:Texas departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Texas departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:Texas departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Texas departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of National Foam apparatus Category:Departments operating LDV Specialty apparatus